facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead: Season 2 (Video Games)
'''The Walking Dead: Season 2 '''is the sequel to ''The Walking Dead ''video game and is developed and published by Telltales Games. It has a second set of episodes. Episodes All That Remains A House Divided In Harm's Way Amid The Ruins No Going Back Characters Decisions All That Remains * Save Christa or leave her * Kill the dog or leave him to suffer * Accept or reject Nick's apology * Gave water to the dying man or refuse * Save Pete or Nick A House Divided * Take blame for taking the photo or let Sarah get blamed * Sit with Kenny or Luke at dinner * Tell Walter the truth or lie * Convince Walter to forgive Nick or don't convince him * Surrender or sought Kenny's help In Harm's Way * Help Sarah or do your own work * Tell Bonnie about Luke or don't tell * Try to hide the theft or come clean * Watch Kenny kill Carver or leave * Kill Zombie or chop off Sarita's arm Amid The Ruins * Save Sarah or leave her to get eaten by Zombies * Rob Arvo or don't rob him * Crawl through ticket booth or allow Bonnie reach through * Hold the baby or don't * Shoot Rebecca or call for help No Going Back * Protect the baby or go for cover * Try to save Luke or cover him * Don't ask to leave with Mike or ask * Shoot Kenny or let Kenny kill Jane Endings * With AJ, Jane and the family * With AJ and Kenny * Alone with Jane * With AJ at Wellington * With AJ and Jane Weapons Melee * Meat Cleaver * Carpenter's Hatchet * Hammer * Baseball Bat * Scratch Awl * Knife * Machete * Homemade Spear * Crowbar * Sledgehammer Handguns * Single Action Army * Colt Python * Glock 17 * Beretta 92FS Inox * Iver Johnson Derringer Assault Rifles * AK-47 Rifles * Winchester Model 70 * M14 Shotguns * FN SLP Other * Crossbow Deaths * '''Omid: '''Shot by Michelle. * '''Michelle: '''Shot by Christa. * '''Winchester: '''Devoured by zombies. * '''Sam: '''Rather left to die or throat slashed with a pocket knife. * '''Roman: '''Shot through the head. * '''Peter Joseph Randall: '''Rather devoured by Zombies or found shot and disemboweled by the group. * '''Beth: '''Zombifies and either stabbed with Luke's machete or impaled with a pipe by Clementine. * '''Matthew: '''Shot by Nick and fell off the bridge. * '''Johnny: '''Shot in the head by Kenny. * '''Walter: '''Shot in the head by Carver. * '''George: '''Killed by Alvin. * '''Alvin: '''Shot in the head by Carver or shot in the head by Hank. * '''Reggie: '''Thrown off the roof by Carver. * '''Hank: '''Shot in the chest by Alvin. * '''William Carver: '''Beaten to death by Kenny with a crowbar. * '''Troy: '''Shot in the crotch by Jane. * '''Carlos: '''Devoured by zombies. * '''Sarita: '''Bitten by Zombie and can rather be left to reanimate or killed by Clementine or Kenny. * '''Jaime: '''Devoured by zombies. * '''Jon Sandusky: '''Dead. * '''Nick: '''Rather devoured by zombies or reanimated and killed by Clementine. * '''Sarah: '''Devoured by Zombies. * '''Rebecca: '''Reanimated and rather shot by Kenny or Clementine. * '''Natasha: '''Reanimated and then shot in the head by Clementine. * '''Buricko: '''Shot in the head by Kenny. * '''Vitali: '''Knifed in the neck and then shot in the head by Kenny. * '''Luke: '''Drowned. * '''Bonnie: '''If chosen to, Bonnie can drown with Luke. * '''Kenny: '''If chosen to, can be shot by Clementine. * '''Jane: '''If chosen to, Kenny can stab Jane. Achievements Downloadable Content Category:Video Games